Milch in meinem Tee
by Linguna
Summary: Remus seniert über Tonks. Kurz und purer fluff. Lest selbst.


**Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins. Die Rowling kann gern ihre Kohle behalten.**

**Milch in meinem Tee**

Es ist jeden Morgen auf ein Neues ein wundersames Schauspiel.

Wabernde Nebelschwaden kriechen langsam, lautlos durch sämtliche Gassen der Stadt und hüllen sie in einen Dunst aus undurchdringbarem Grau. Das Schwarz der Nacht versteckt die Kälte und die Unbarmherzigkeit des Nebels. Nur noch selten sieht man Menschen nachts draußen, und wenn, dann mit hochgestellten Krägen, ihre Umhänge dicht an sich geschmiegt, als würde das sie von dem alles durchdringenden Nebel schützen. Oft drehen sie sich gehetzt um, so als ob ihnen jemand – oder etwas - folgen würde. Genau genommen tut es das auch. Es ist der Nebel, der sie verfolgt, der sie in Angst versetzt, der ihre heiteren Gedanken raubt und den Frohsinn aus ihnen saugt. Und sie haben zu Recht Angst. Mit Dementoren zur Brutzeit ist nicht zu Spaßen. Aber nicht nur seltsame Wesen treiben sich des Nächtens da draußen rum. Düstere Gestallten, deren Absichten im Schatten des Dunklen Lords stehen. Hexen und Zauberer, die ihre Magie in den Dienst von Voldemord gestellt haben. Der Nebel deckt sie und ihre Absichten. Bis zum Morgengrauen. Dann, wenn der erste zarte silberne Streifen am Horizont erscheint und der Schatten der Nacht weicht, dann ziehen auch sie sich zurück in ihre Verstecke und verharren bis zur nächsten Nacht.

Und es ist jeden Morgen das gleiche Schauspiel.

Ich sitze auf dem Fenstersims in ihrem Schlafzimmer, hoch über der Stadt, über dem Nebel, gieße mir meine erste Tasse Tee an diesem Tag ein, und sehe zu wie das Pechschwarz der Nacht langsam von diesem einen Silberstreifen am Horizont verdrängt wird, wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Kampf mit dem schier undurchdringlichen Nebelschwaden auf sich nehmen. Oft dieser Tage schaffen sie es nicht bis zum Grund vor zu dringen, aber so wie sie es geschafft hat sich in mein Herz zu schleichen, so schafft es auch die Sonne irgendwann den Nebel zu vertreiben. Erst jetzt, wo sich der erste Nebel gelichtet hat und der Himmel von einem zarten Rosé erfüllt wird, dicht gefolgt von dem sanftestem Azur, gieße ich Milch in meinen Tee.

Mein Blick wandert hinüber zu ihrem Bett, in dem sie von Laken nur spärlich bedeckt liegt. Die zarte Morgenröte dringt durch das kleine Fenster, an dem ich sitze und erfüllt den Raum. An ihrem zierlichen Körper wird sie aufgehalten und wirft Schatten auf ihr Bett. Wie die Milch in meinem Tee, die sich jetzt langsam vermischen, spielen die Schatten mit ihrer samtweichen, blassen Haut ein obskures Spiel. Ein Spiel, das vom Sonnenaufgang diktiert wird. Je länger ich ihr zusehe, desto heller wird es und das Zimmer, das unsere Spuren der vergangenen Nacht trägt, wird mehr und mehr von sanftem Sonnenlicht erfüllt. Die Schatten ihrer Silhouette werden schärfer und kleiner. Widerrum sehe ich aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne ist aufgegangen und wärmt mit ihren kräftigen Strahlen mein Gesicht. Die Schatten sind gewichen und nur noch vereinzelte Nebelschwaden sind zwischen den Häusern auszumachen.

Ich rühre mit dem Teelöffel meinen Tee um. Sehe zu, wie die Milch erst scheinbar zu wenig für die Menge Tee, dem Sog des Löffels zum Boden der Teetasse folgt und schließlich wieder auftaucht, um mein Getränk in ein perfektes Hellbraun zu verwandeln. So wie die Milch meinen Tee versüßt, so versüßt Tonks mein Leben.

Wieder wandert mein Blick zu ihr, vorbei an den achtlos liegen gelassenen Kleidungsstücken – ihre Ministeriumsrobe, die letzte Nacht hektisch zu Boden fiel, gefolgt von meiner zerschlissenen braunen Robe, die jetzt beide dicht beieinander in unordentlichen Haufen nahe der Tür liegen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie mir mein mausgraues, verwaschenes Shirt über den Kopf zog und es einfach zu Boden, auf ihre kalten Eichendielen, sinken ließ.

Ich sah sie an, ihre Augen schwarz vor Leidenschaft, ihre blutroten Lippen geschwollen von meinen gierigen Küssen. Meine Hände wanderten unter ihren Pullover und liebkosten das zarte Fleisch an ihrem Rücken. Noch nie habe ich solche schwarzen Augen gesehen, die nur ein Objekt musterten, nur ein einziges Objekt der Begierde – und das war ich. Ich und ich nur ganz alleine. Und ich wollte sie. Nymphadora Tonks. Sie musterte mich weiter, ließ ihren Blick über meinen nackten Torso wandern. Fast unerträglich lange kamen mir diese Sekunden des Wartens vor, des Wartens bis mein Mund wieder den ihren liebkoste. Sie ließ sich Zeit und wusste, dass sie mich damit quälte.

Ihre Hände strichen langsam über meine Brust. Jede Berührung hinterließ eine brennende Spur. Ich wollte sie jetzt. Ich konnte meine Gier nicht länger unterdrücken, auf sie warten. Und sie wusste das, sie spielte mit mir. Ich packte ihre Handgelenke, damit sie mit ihrem Spiel aufhörte und drückte sie bestimmt gegen die Wand. Ihr verräterisches Lächeln zeigte mir, dass sie genau wusste, worauf sie sich einließ.

Ihre Lippen empfingen offen meine fordernden Küsse. Meine Hände machten sich an ihrer Hose zu schaffen, bevor auch diese nutzlos zu Boden sank. Wieder wanderten ihre Hände über meine Brust, meinen Bauch hinab, sie ließ sich Zeit, schmerzhaft viel Zeit. Ich wollte sie hier und jetzt, und sie bekam mich hier und jetzt.

Es war eine sehr leidenschaftliche Nacht, so wie jede Nacht, in der einer von uns unversehrt von einer Mission zurück kommt. Es ist der Nebel.

Der Nebel, der uns düstere Gedanken einjagt, Gedanken daran, was wäre wenn wir uns zum letzten Mal gesehen hätten. Wenn ich ihr wundeschönes Lachen zum letzten Mal gehört hätte, ihren Mund zum letzten Mal geküsst hätte, ihr zum letzten Mal gesagt hätte, wie sehr ich sie liebe.

Der Nebel, der wie mein erster Tee am Morgen ist, schwarz und bitter. Und Tonks meine Milch.

A/N: Fragt nicht, was mich dazu gebracht hat, so was zu schreiben, aber schreiben dürft ihr gern. Sieht heute dieses lilablassblaue Feld mit Review nicht wirklich anziehend aus? g

Ich wünsch euch noch ein gesundes, erfolgreiches und liebevolles Jahr 2006.

LG Ling

2


End file.
